Many modern electronic gaming machines (EGMs) include a communications board that communicates accounting and other data from the gaming machine to a central server run by the casino. In this way, all the data from the gaming machines is retrievable from one location rather than requiring a casino attendant to physically go to each of the gaming machines to obtain the information. Another recent trend has been to program various aspects of the gaming machines via the central server.
The present invention relates to a convenient and reliable way to program game characteristics into one or a plurality of EGMs.